Hiromi, Are You Doing Okay?
by Moonlight Serenity
Summary: On a winter night, Hiromi is found nearly dead in front of her home. Afterward, she and Kai must learn to come to terms with the abuses the former secretly endured in her home for years. KaiHil.
1. There's a Moment in Time

Well, hello there, Stranger. AJ here, publishing for the first time in years, so welcome back ") I've got a brand new story, and it's on a more serious note - abuse. If you suspect abuse, always report it, kiddos. It was composed pretty fast, and I haven't really written in years - so bear with me, please. Sorry for the long absence - my computer crashed and I just got really busy.

ChibiAJ: Now, without further ado, here's Schmexy Kai with the disclaimer!

Kai: You're an excitable creep. Moonlight Serenity doesn't own and is no way affiliated with beyblade, or the Offspring and their song "Kristy, Are You Doing Okay?"

ChibiAJ: If I were I'd have had the money to have my laptop fixed before now. I'm just a fan.

Tala: This fiction is rated T for violence, mature themes, and swearing.

Mariah: If you or a loved one is being abused, please talk to a respected adult or authority member and seek help.

Hiromi: No one has a right to put their hands on you without your permission.

ChibiAJ: Please excuse the short length of the chapters and any writing faux pas of my own. Review please ")

Kai: On with the fic.

* * *

Hiromi, Are You Doing Okay?

* * *

**Prologue – There's a Moment in Time **

I still remember when we joined the crowd that had stumbled upon her mangled body lying still on the cold street. Her skin was the same sickly shade of gray as the concrete beneath her, littered with purple bruises, dried blood, and patches of pale moonlight around her lips. Her finger tips were blue and stained with the same red of homicide under her stubby, jagged nails. A bone protruded awkwardly through the tatters of clothing that barely covered her rib cage. Her chocolate locks were in disarray.

Across town the world was buzzing, and nothing was still, but here time had stopped. A throng had gathered silently around the still body of Tachibana Hiromi, a sixteen year-old resident of Bakuten, Japan. She still wore her dark, navy school uniform, albeit damaged beyond repair, and one could only wonder how long she'd been lying there – alone and dieing in the cold. It was dark now, nine o' clock, and there was brown, slushy snow tainting the street, matting her hair, and soaking her body. She was stark in the winter air.

Rei was murmuring into my cellular phone, hand over the mouth piece, bidding the ambulance to come quickly before calling our teammates to let them know of the catastrophe before us. I could hear Takao yelling on the line, calling for Kyoju and Max to hurry. I'd come to see why she'd never made it to practice, and Rei had accompanied me on my short walk to Hiromi's desolate, dilapidated neighborhood. "Have you…" I heard Takao's hesitant voice over the phone, "have you checked her pulse?" He sounded as choked as I felt. Rei glanced again toward the body before moving forward and kneeling before her. He was careful beside her inelegantly arranged limbs, and breathed in deeply before brushing her wet hair away from her neck. Another bruise glared at us on the newly revealed patch, but he only paused for a moment before looking away and placing two fingers on her throat. Tiny, white snow flakes began to fall from the sky and landed on her dark lashes and blended with her white lips. He exhaled, covered his mouth, let out that wrenching breath, and turned to me, "she's alive, Kai."

* * *

ChibiAJ: wow, that was short.

AJ: And a little lot OOC, but if you've read me before than you expect that by now.

ChibiAJ: review please and tell us what you think ")

With Love to You and Thanks to Our Holy Father,

AJ


	2. And It's Stuck in My Mind

Gomen-nasai, mina-chan! Never, ever publish right before you know you're about to get busy again because the snow day's will end. Ah, I screwed up big time, here, guys, because I just realized I shifted point of view to third-person. Oops. Well, it shifts back after this chapter. I guess this is just a dream like filler. Forgive me, and pardon another shorty - they pick up in length when the action does which will occur at the bridge of the chorus. Until then you get a lot of bloody fillers before the drama really gets started.

Kai: AJ doesn't own and is in no way affiliated with beyblade or the offspring. She's a high school student in po-dunk.

ChibiAJ: Right you are, Kai!

Max: If you are a loved one are being abused seek help immediately.

Hiromi: Again, NO ONE has the right to put their hands on you. You're too valuable for that.

Kai: On with the fic!

* * *

Hiromi, Are You Doing Okay?

* * *

**Chapter One – And It's Stuck in My Mind **

_She is stark in the winter air_. He shifts. _She is battered. _He rolls. _They're running to the scene. _He lurches. _Max is crying, "Oh, Hiromi-chan." _He shudders. _The ambulance is coming. _He flinches. _"Oh, my God in Heaven." _He twitches. _They lay the stretcher beside her and try to realign her limbs while assessing injury. _He jerks. _"These are definitely broken." They're afraid to move her too much. _He groans. _"There's hypothermia." _He sweats. _They assist in transporting her and he lingers on her face. _He grinds his teeth. _"I'm not sure if she'll make it to the hospital." _

Hiwatari Kai shot up in bed. The rush of cold air that pimpled his bare flesh made him convulse briefly with shivers. He'd been on fire mere moments before, scorching, reveling in fever. He glanced at the electric clock. It glared malevolently in neon green: three o' seven A.M.

She'd been gone for two years now, figuratively or literally in a place beyond his reach. Nevertheless, he groped valiantly for her every night in his dreams. He called for her in his sleep. His body strained for her, but winter's hands refused to return her to him.

As far as he knew, she lived in self imposed exile. She sifted the sheets of a psychological clinic and a dingy apartment in far, far away. She refused to return their calls, and tracing her existence was a futile effort. The government covered her tracks at her request.

A medical coma was induced after the initial surgeries, and they spent as many moments at her bedside as allotted. He curled his own body around hers at one point, ran his fingers through her hair, and sang a Russian lullaby in their solitude when she was in the most jeopardy. He'd never felt so desperate.

She would never know that the flowers were replenished daily because the day she awoke she departed without a word. They whisked her away to an organization for abuse victims. She never said a word to them.

They checked the clinic's records every day in order to find her release date several months later. They waited the entire day at the bus stop for her, but she never came. They called the facility; she refused to leave.

She lives somewhere in Tokyo now, and checks into the clinic for updates and support meetings. She relies on the support of a sanitized staff, but not the support of her friends.

Kai tilted his head into the shadows as a sardonic smile stretched across his face. He exhaled a psychotic chuckle. _If I were her,_ he breathed, _I wouldn't rely on us either. _The furnace roared as the heater kicked on and he swore loudly before throwing his fist into the wall.

* * *

Well, shorty is the shit, huh? As in short chapter is lame. Ha, okay. Thank you for enduring another teeny, miniscule chapter. I promise, they'll lengthen when the fillers end - which occurs at the bridge to the chorus because then our Darling Hiromi returns battered and bruised. Thank you to everyone who reviewed - I haven't had time to reply to you individually, but your feedback is phenomenal! I enjoy all criticisms, etc. They help me get better! Thanks for enduring, I promise they'll be longer and charged soon! Just bare with mee.

With Love and Thanks to Our Holy Father,

Ja Ne

AJ!


	3. Way Back When We Were Just Kids

Okay, in my haste and excitement last night, I uploaded the wrong chapter. This is the real chapter two. In case you missed the accidental upload, this work has been revived thanks to everyone's response. You all are amazing. I am back by popular demand.

Kai: AJ doesn't own anything. She doesn't even have enough sense to take the time to review her work and ensure she's uploading the correct chapter.

AJ: Gomen-nasai.

Ray: AJ would again like to thank everyone who read this work; you guys are the reason this is being continued.

Kenny: If you're confused - AJ read review last night, got really excited, and uploaded the wrong chapter. She's fixing it now.

Kai: On with the fic.

* * *

Hiromi, Are You Doing Okay?

* * *

**Chapter Two – Way Back When We Were Just Kids **

_"Baka Takao!" she screamed as thick, angry clouds of smoke rolled effortlessly from her ears. Her fists were clenched ominously at her sides. The vein in her forehead throbbed relentlessly, and the addressed nervously, no, _regretfully_, gulped. The closest bystanders took cover._

_ "I know what's gonna happen next," Daichi raised his head from behind the counter. "She's going to breathe fire," he placed his fingers over his eyes; however, much to his surprise, rather than emitting flames from her mouth, Hiromi quickly turned around and grabbed for the frying pan on the stove. _

_ "That one's going to hurt," Max addressed Rei on the sidelines and watched as Kenny crawled across the kitchen floor. _

_ "No," Rei said, "she won't actually try to hit him, she's just trying to scare him." He didn't flinch when the pan soared across the kitchen and clashed against the wall behind Takao's head. "Omi may be all huff and puff, but she's fluffy on the inside." Max nodded thoughtfully._

_ "You are so crazy! Gomen! I'm sorry for calling your cooking bad! I was just kidding!" Takao sidled across the floor on his knees, hands clasped before him, "please, please forgive me." She stared down her nose before removing her apron._

_ "Fine, but you're cleaning up," she smiled in victory. "Come on, boys, let's go train." _

_ "What!" _

_ "You heard me, Takao," she again smiled, but ruefully this time. _

_ "You know, I could just decide that you're not allowed to stay here anymore," Hiromi's feathers visibly ruffled at that comment._

_ "Grandpa said I could stay here as long as I wanted," she pointed to herself, "I'm his homegirl."_

_ "Yeah, well," Takao paused and thought, "I'm his grandson." Hiromi gave him a level look, "oh, fine, you're staying."_

_ "Of course," she beamed, and turned toward the shoji door, "arigato, Takao." She slid out the door with Kenny and Daichi trailing after her._

_ "Gah, how does she always win!" Max and Rei both laughed and followed Kai through the shoji._

* * *

Fail, I can't believe I did that o.o Those of you that read chapter three just got a bonus chapter for now. I'll upload it again in a few days. Thanks everyone. Please review and let me know what you think :D

Love,

AJ


	4. Cause Your Eyes Told the Tale of an Act

Gomennasai, mina! I said I would upload this in a few days, didn't I? Well, my semester is winding down...so I'll have more time to write now. Forgive me :3

Ray: Moonlight Serenity owns nothing. She doesn't own and is in no way affiliated with Beyblade or the Offspring. She doesn't even have time management skills.

Kai: On with the story!

* * *

Hiromi, Are You Doing Okay?

* * *

**Chapter Three – Because Your Eyes Told a Tale of An Act of Betrayal **

Apparently Hiromi was well known for bouncing around the home's of her few friends for months at a time. If she could stay the night, or longer, she would stay for week or two before moving. If she could only stay for an evening, she wouldn't leave until very late. Someone once commented they saw her sleeping on the streets, but we didn't believe it at the time. We didn't know she bounced around homes, either, until long after the disaster occurred.

Once she got acclimated to us she started spending all of her time at the dojo, and eventually stayed for weeks at a time – even a month. Every so often she would stay home from school, and that evening she would always have a reload of clothing and supplies. I now realize she crept into her home in the daylight hours and snagged the small amount of clothing she had, or old stashed money.

_I wouldn't rely on us either, _because all of the subtle signs were there, and we didn't see them – or just ignored them. There was a whispered comment here and there between team members of strange behavior, but no more than that.

I remember coming in at odd hours from my long walks of contemplation and finding her awake and staring into crevices, ruby eyes so deep that I could have drown in them. I would usually talk to her at these hours, but we rarely broached the dire subject; sometimes she slept less than I did.

Some nights I entered and found her in an unbearably fitful sleep, tears leaking from her eyes, or muttering the beginnings of a scream. I woke her up and she went for water. When she came back and sat down, I looked away, "do you want to talk about it?"

"No," she breathed, "just bad dreams." She would smile at me, and I would stare back. I couldn't hold her gaze long, though, for fear of drowning in the story of those wide, ruby eyes.

I noticed that her sleeps were the most fitful when she arrived and just before she departed. In the body between these two times, she slept relatively well.

* * *

Clarity - I just realized that I've been bouncing around POV frequently. It was an accident and I hate doing that :/ Okay, well, for clarity's sake that was Kai's POV. It's going to jump to third person again in the next chapter. So I guess it alternates randomly between Kai and third-person depending on the chapter. I'll be more clear about that from now on or develop a pattern. Oops. Well, please review and I apologize for the wait!

Ja ne!

-AJ


	5. I Knew That Somebody Did

Good morning, everyone! Here is the next installment (better late than never) - it is a little bit longer. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and it's all a flashback in third person! Oh, oh, forgive my rambling! I'm sleepy. o.0... z.Z

Tala: Moonlight Serenity doesn't own and is in no way affiliated with Beyblade or The Offspring.

Ray: This chapter is dedicated to KaiHilover - It's sad one, but I hope you like it and what you've been waiting for!

Kai: On with the story

* * *

Hiromi, Are You Doing Okay?

* * *

**Chapter Four – I Knew That Somebody Did **

_"Onegai, Okaa-san!" the daughter shrieked in a shrill, scared voice. Her mother was dragging her by the hair down an alley in the middle of the night. The mother gave another sharp jerk that pained the girls scalp and caused her step to trip. Angry, frightened tears welled in her reddened eyes. "Onegai," she whimpered in a pitiful voice, "anyone." _

_The daughter knew that far, far away, the city of Bakuten still buzzed at the late hour; miles away, the small town was quiet and sleepy; here, in this distant, trashy neighborhood, the people carried on in drunken tones and looked on without care. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment and imagined someone coming to her rescue. She imagined fending for herself and escaping. Hiromi imagined never, ever having to return to her foul mother and filthy home._

_She had been terribly mistaken to have come through the second floor window earlier that day. Waiting on the other side, just out of sight, was the dreaded figure of her mother. She saw the drunken sneer cross her mother's face and felt her own countenance twist into fear. _

_It was a rare thing lately for her mother to be in a state where she could actually utilize her anger and Hiromi hadn't expected it at all. She'd expected her to be passed out on the floor in her own sick or someone else's. She'd expected, at the very worst, that a few of the dangerous people her mother invited over would be milling around the home. She didn't expect her mother to be up and moving around, an actual threat like she once had been so long ago. _

_The initial beating had been interesting. There was a scuffle, broken glass, and anything one could get a hold of was hurled in the direction of the other being or used to pull oneself into an upright position; Hiromi knew, no matter how much she fought, she wouldn't escape her mother. She'd never been able to escape her. _

_From the coherency of her mother's speech, Hiromi was sure it would be several hours before here mother was too incapacitated to continue her violent attack. Once her mother was too messed up to stand upright, Hiromi would capitalize on her poor balance and run. She would silently slip away from her mother's grasp. She could never slip away from her mother's grasp for too long, though, she thought regretfully. _

_Hiromi's mother jerked the young girl's brown hair again and brought the girl back to the present. A few tears pricked the corners of her ruby eyes. She knew she would have to tough it out for next several hours. She prayed she would stay conscious. If she blacked out it was hard to tell where she would wake up; she'd had enough experiences in that department. _

_The small, pale girl fell to the ground hard when her mother staggered and rested her weight on her tiny daughter. Hiromi's knees skinned on the unforgiving concrete and blood began to bead atop her raw skin. Her mother pulled her upright again and dragged her over toward a dumpster. She cornered the younger girl and tore at her hair. The mother spit in her daughter's face and stumbled backward. She scoffed loudly and lurched forward again. Hiromi braced for the impact of her mother's fist._

_- _The Next Day_ -_

_The sky was a very pretty, pale shade of blue, with thick, white, cotton clouds hovering sparsely. At intervals, soft zephyrs disheveled the trees, freeing the loose blossoms and carrying them through the cool air. These pale, pink blossoms held the attention of Tachibana Hiromi, who stood in a loose arc with a few of her friends; she was the furthest from the center point, hidden in the shadows of the fence._

_ It was a relatively usual morning; a few of the world-renowned Bladebreakers were practicing around the bey-dish while the others looked on or thought. They wore their usual clothing, Takao's usual vest a little ruffled and Hiromi's favorite elbow length pink top neatly pressed. _

_ There was only one thing out of the ordinary that morning and it was something that could easily be written off. Hiromi had only arrived on time that morning. For anyone else, this would be normal. For Takao, it would be a rare occurrence. For Hiromi, it was strange. The brunette usually arrived astoundingly early and let herself into their home with a spare key; Takao teased her sometimes and said she didn't go home and only slept outside just to be that early._

_ "She likes waking you up too much, Takao," Max said about it once, gesturing to the pitcher of water Hiromi had utilized hours beforehand. _

_ Kai watched the boys discuss the morning's unusual events silently. Hiromi eventually freed herself from the conversation and wandered into the recesses of the doji; now she was in the sitting room looking through a parts magazine. She claimed she'd seen a noteworthy article in passing; however, Kai found her sound asleep on the couch a half hour later with the magazine discarded in the floor. She twitched and her breathing hitched frequently. The boy regarded her with a frown and doubted her original intentions._

* * *

Mwahahaha, Hiromi, Kai is watching you :3 ... Okay, sorry, I should be asleep so I'm getting a little loopy. I really, really hope you enjoyed this chapter. The characters have more or less decided that the chapters will all be short and they refuse to work if I try to make it otherwise. Thanks for sticking with me, mina! Please review :)

Ja ne!

- AJ

ps. I am sorry I haven't personally replied to all of the reviewers! You all mean so much to me and I appreciate your words, thoughts, and opinions greatly! You guys really motivate me. I will do my best to improve my correspondence - you guys are so awesome and I hate that I don't get to show you how much I appreciate everything.

pss. "Onegai" - "please"

"Mina" - "everyone"


	6. Oh, Waves of Time Seem to Wash Away the

Phew, finally! Document manager and I haven't been friends for the last half hour or so. Okay. ENJOY! :3

OH! ROMANCE AHEAD! You've just gotta dig through the angst.

Ray: Flashbacks are italicized.

Tala: Kai, you're so busy being angst-y during this chapter do you actually have time to do the disclaimer or anything?

Kai: Hn. Moonlight Serenity doesn't own and is in no way affiliated with Beyblade or The Offspring...On with the fic!

* * *

Hiromi, Are You Doing Okay?

* * *

**Chapter Five – Oh, Waves of Time Seem to Wash Away the Scenes of Our Crimes **

The water lapped lazily at the stretching, sandy shore. It ebbed and flowed with little passion. It didn't beat against the cliffs or surge violently above its barriers. The sea moved with no hunger.

Kai Hiwatari twisted against the guardrail and turned his back on the indolent ocean. The frown on his face gradually subsided and became nothing more than a blank stare. The young man looked into the forest that ran parallel to the seaside cliffs without seeing anything. The wind ruffled his hair and tugged at his clothes, but he paid it no mind.

After a little while, the dual-haired man removed himself from the railing and began walking toward Takao's dojo. He'd woken up before the sun had risen and wandered to this place by the sea merely to pass the time; albeit, he would still be early for the team meeting.

When everyone arrived at the dojo, they situated themselves on various floor mats and began talking or making plans. Rei announced he planned to ask for Mariah's hand and he was clapped on the back appreciatively. Takao ribbed him a little for being tied down so young. There was laughter a few minutes later when Max pulled a candy store's worth of sweets from his pocket; then there was fighting when Takao tried to sneak some of the sweets. It seemed like a relatively easy afternoon.

Kai contributed very little because his mind was once again elsewhere. He abruptly left the room after another fit of laughter filled the air. The man found himself in the courtyard staring into another idle body of water – this time Oji-san's koi pond. The boy's reflection looked at him motionlessly with no flicker of recognition or other emotions; he appeared completely stoic, but his mind was busy reconstructing a girl he once saw often. He saw her face glowing in the moonlight reflected by this very pond. He saw her actively contributing her opinion during team meetings and wrestling with Takao. She was cooking. She was angry. She was laughing. Kai watched her from all of these angles. She was looking at him. She was looking at him. She was looking at him. Her eyes were accusatory; piercing; glittering; drowning. Her lips were framing his name angrily; joyfully; exasperatedly; tenderly.

_"Neh, Kai-kun?" she began quietly one evening as she gazed at him softly. The koi pond glittered in the moonlight and washed her skin with a pale, pearly glow. The faint blush on her cheeks was a lovely contrast to the pallid lunar lighting. "Do you ever feel like you're trapped in the tide? You can swim as hard as you can, but the undercurrent just pulls you back out again," the petite brunette rested her head on her unclothed knees and looked at her bare feet. The addressed didn't respond, but Hiromi wasn't all too surprised. She rested there for a few more moments before scooting closer the man's side. She let herself fall to her left and settled her head on Kai's right shoulder. She closed her eyes and a few minutes later felt a delicate pressure on her hand. She shivered a little when his warm fingers grazed over her wrist and up her forearm. The ruby-eyed girl lifted her head from his shoulder and fixed her orbs onto his amethyst pools. She stared at him for a long time before she blinked and affixed him with a warm gaze; then, she leaned closer with a small smile upon her sweet lips… _

The floorboards creaked loudly and Kai opened his eyes. The image of Hiromi faded away; it filled Kai's mouth with a strong, bittersweet taste. A moment later, Rei arrived at the porch overlooking the small, central courtyard. The nekojin settled next to Kai on the railing and crossed his arms. The pair didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"It's like she was never here at all," Kai eventually said as he once again turned from his reflection in the water. "It's like she's just some girl I made up," he continued. "It's like no one even notices she's gone."

A long silence fell over the pair. Eventually, Rei rolled his shoulders backward thoughtfully and began to speak gently, "we have to keep going, you know?" The Chinese man then made a simple statement, "she was here, but she's not now. We can't just stop, Kai." Rei looked into the stagnant koi pond; the fish were unmoving deep within its recesses. He looked away.

Kai's reflection shuddered in the water. Rei sighed as the other boy departed wordlessly and rigidly. The raven-haired boy crouched down and picked up a small pebble that had lodged itself between the boards. He stood and then turned to the pond again before easily tossing the stone into the pond. The water rippled when it hit the surface and the fish stirred to life.

* * *

WAHOO! Good news, everyone - I have the next three chapters mapped out and partially written. No promises that you'll see an immediate update, but I'm sure one will happen - especially once school starts back because I sure as heck don't plan on paying attention in class (("Oh, what, professor? Yeah, I'm just taking really good notes!" *snicker snicker*)). OH! I tried to get all metaphor/motif with the water because of the wash/sand line. for your delicious literary pleasure. So that explains all the water references. lol. I'm not the best at that yet. Oh, well, had to try my darndest!

Lots of love to the reviewers of chapter five: **KaiHil lover, TyHilTwilover, kAi faN giRl 38, kbwinx, shewhoshallnotbenamed, and Xenon Love! **

thanks for reading, folks! PLEASEY, PLEASE, Puh-lease, por favor, onegai review :3 tell me what you think!

Love, AJ ((or Moose... I think I'm going to start calling myself Moose... like (Moo)/nlight/(se)/renity. YEAH MOOSE!))

ps. I AM HYPER FORGIVE ME!


	7. For You This Never Ends

****Slowly, but surely - I promise you all this story will get finished!

AND GUESS WHAT! THIS CHAPTER FOLLOWS... HIROMI! Finally! You knew she'd crop back up eventually. The plots really going to start moving after this! WOOT!

Hiromi's dream is italicized.

Warning - this chapter is a little violent.

Remember, If you suspect someone is being abused (or you're being abused), please talk to a trusted adult.

Ray: Moonlight Serenity doesn't own and isn't affiliated with Beyblade or the Offspring.

Kai: On with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter Six – For You This Never Ends**

* * *

_"Hiromi," he breathed affectionately; the warm air tickled her face and ruffled her chocolate locks; she felt her flesh pimple pleasurably. A tepid blush rose in her cheeks and she pushed herself away from the safety of his chest, her head tucked securely under his chin and his chiseled arms encircling her being, in order to gaze into his deep, amethyst orbs. She was taken aback briefly by the sheer tenderness in his eyes. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard the storm raging on beyond the shelter of the dojo's awning, but she paid it no mind. She only thought of the comfort of his being as he placed his balmy palm on her face and then slid it to her chin. He pulled her to him and she closed her eyes; however, she never felt the welcomed pressure of his lips._

_ Suddenly, Hiromi was standing in her broken home staring at her angry mother's back; the older woman lurched forward abruptly before falling over the couch. Hiromi tried to back away silently before her mother could notice her presence, but she wasn't so fortunate. Her mother laughed mirthlessly and kept her head down, "get over here, you little bitch." Hiromi hesitated for a moment before stepping toward her mother slowly. She crouched little by little before she extended her hand to her mother. She stopped short and her hand hovered in midair. Everything was still for a moment before the room turned to pure chaos. _

_ Hiromi's mother turned over abruptly and struck the girl across the face harshly. The girl fell to the floor with a loud clatter. The mother was suddenly on her feet and she reached for the nearest glass bottle on the busted end table. She broke it over the edge. She grabbed her frightened daughter by the hair. "You think keeping your hair short will keep me from getting a hold of you? I own you!" the mother shouted within an inch of Hiromi's face. She spit on the girl. "You filthy, worthless, little bitch. Won't even help her own fucking mother," the woman muttered harshly pulled Hiromi's skull from the ground. The woman was gripped with sudden rage as she looked at her daughter's face. "This is your fault!" she shrieked and madly swiped the bottle across her daughter's sides and ribs. Hiromi tried to cry out, but the mother dropped the bottle and rested by her side. She placed her hand over the girl's mouth to stop her protests. She sat on her chest and looked her in the eyes. "You think someone's going to save you, huh? Let's see," the mother removed her hand and the daughter cried out fruitlessly._

"Kai!" she called loudly as she sprung from her pillow and into consciousness. Hiromi Tachibana panted heavily and clutched at her sheets. After a moment she let them fall from her hands and began to tug at her white nightshirt. She pulled it over her head roughly and her hands worked their way up her left side. She stopped breathing when she felt the familiar raised scars. She remembered waking up next to her unconscious mother, pulling the glass nimbly from her side, pouring peroxide over the wounds, and stitching them as neatly as she could. She let her breath out all at once and put her head in her hands.

* * *

I really am sorry it's been so many months! I promise I will finish this story! && I don't go back on my word. University is just... kind of insane right now and it doesn't help that it's coupled with work and some chaos in my life. Please forgive me! I usually don't post a chapter until I've written at least two additional chapters forward in the story... but it's just been so long.

I hope everyone liked this chapter. Thank you for reading! And lots of love for **.zulka, kaihillover, tyhiltwilover, cardcaptornekojin, kbwinx, forbidden-hanyou, **and **chibiwolfgurl. **Your reviews really make my life! (*SQUEEZES IN HUG*).

Please, please review :D

- AJ


	8. Can You Stay Strong?

Merry Christmas, everyone! Happy Holidays! This is my little early present. Well, if you can call it that!

Kai: Moonlight Serenity doesn't own or affiliated with Beyblade or the Offspring.

AJ: Oh, Kai, I see your feeling the Christmas spirit of giving! I see your actually doing the disclaimer without arguing!

Hiromi: I think he needs a Santa hat!

AJ: OKAY! (*finds Santa hat and fastens securely to Kai's head with super glue*)

Tala: If you start the story now, they won't have time to find the rest of the suit... This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers!

Kai: (*ANGRY*) ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Can You Stay Strong?**

* * *

It was difficult to be comfortable in the scratchy upholstery of the dingy bus seat, but Hiromi managed to doze in and out of consciousness often. It was easier to sleep some days than it was others. The last several days had involved a particularly large amount of effort to detangle her lean, sweating body from the twisted sheets and start the day. She'd been running on minimal, tormented sleep and coffee. Today she was too exhausted to wake from the nightmares and drifted while she was jostled on the bus.

_"You know, I admire you," she said softly one evening. It was late again, but all of their conversations generally occurred when the sun wasn't high in the sky. The pair were generally shrouded when they were intimate together. "You're so much stronger than I'll ever be."_

_ "Mimi," his lips framed her name and his hand delicately came to rest on her shoulder. She could feel the warmth of his palm through her cotton clothing. They were quiet for a lengthy period of time and they silently enjoyed one another's company. Eventually, the dual-haired male let his hand slide down her arm. She relished his touch, but abruptly shuddered when his callous hand ran over a recent bruise. He stiffened and asked her if she was all right. _

_ "Mmm, I'm fine; it's nothing," she said, but she was already unconsciously turning away from his warmth. Concerned, Kai clasped her small hand in his own and she reluctantly turned to him again. When he made a move to lift her sleeve, she attempted to pull away. "I'm fine," she asserted. "It's nothing." _

_ The boy's violet eyes flashed with worry and didn't release her hand. He pushed the sleeve up to her forearm and frowned when her pale flesh was illuminated in the moonlight. A large, purple bruise colored her otherwise pallid skin. He smoothed his thumb over the wounded flesh. "Did you get hurt today?" he murmured in a darker tone. _

_ "No," she started to say to alleviate his guilt, but she stopped herself. This was an opportunity to be seized. "Well," she said hesitantly, "yes, only a little." This story would be better than any she could utilize – she'd already fed him too many lies about her poor balance. He didn't need to know that her mother slammed her forearm in the windowsill when she attempted to let herself into their home the previous evening. She felt his entire demeanor shift forebodingly and he pulled her into his chest. He lifted her arm to the level of his face and pressed a kiss to the wound._

_He was now under the impression that she'd been injured in his chaotic battle today with a new foe. She felt badly to add this to his shoulders, but this lie was insignificant compared to weight of the truth. She wasn't strong enough to tell him the truth. She wasn't strong enough to manage the truth on her own, either, though… _

_They stayed this way for a while. It was a very strange tangle of grief, guilt, and gratitude. He rounded his shoulders protectively and was too distracted to press the matter. He would take this as a lesson to be more cautious. She was thankful he hadn't lifted her sleeve any further…_

The bus suddenly rustled to a halt and effectively ended the memory within the dream. Hiromi opened her eyes groggily and drank in her surroundings as she unconsciously stroked her forearm. She realized her lengthy trip was nearly over – the subways, trains, and buses would end in one of the next few towns. A flutter of fear rippled in the pit of her stomach and she tightened her grip on the cradled limb. She paused when she felt the pressure – it was a reminder. She would go to this town and try to make things right even when it hurt. She steeled her resolution. She would muster all of her strength. She would be strong.

* * *

(*sniffes*) It's so... short! I know every chapter has been this short and they all will, but it still makes me sad right now. Go figure. At least HIROMI IS ON THE MOVE! Finally. She and Kai are so stagnant so far. They're finally going to meet up in the ninth chapter! Working on that now!

So, guys, I almost scrapped this entire story I was so frustrated with it... I didn't because I PROMISED I would finish it and I WILL! It's just such a mess sometimes. Writer's block. Short. Tense shifting. OOC. POV switching! Since when do I do that last thing? Oh, well. Okay. I AM GOING TO FINISH THIS GUYS! I PROMISE! CHRISTMAS PROMISE! There will be no scrapping (I did scrap the chapter that follows this one and start it over, but that turned out for the better... you'll see soon enough).

Thanks to **tyhiltwilover, Hibisha, shewhoshallnotbenamed, Kaihil lover, and cOOlzanimeaDDict. **Virtual holiday cookies for all of you! You guys are what keep me going when I've got terrible writer's block! So keep it up! I LOVE YOU! (*THROWS COOKIES IN THE AIR*)

All right, PLEASE REVIEW!

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

AJ


	9. Can You Go On?

****Hellurrrrr!

Ray: Moonlight Serenity doesn't own and is no way affiliated with beyblade, or the Offspring and their song "Kristy, Are You Doing Okay?"

Hiromi: This chapter is dedicated to **cakg123.**

Mariah: No one has any right to put their hands on you. If you or a loved one is being harmed, please find the courage to talk to someone you trust.

Kai: on with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Can You Go On?**

* * *

With a grimace, Kai Hiwatari noted that spring would soon shift to summer. The fragile blossoms on the trees, nurtured by a rainy April, were beginning to give way to the rising temperature. The change of the seasons marked another period of his life without her.

His mind was suddenly assaulted with images of the object of his attention. She was striking in a kimono for a spring festival. She was smiling shyly at him with flowers woven into her braid on a breezy afternoon. She was shedding her jacket in favor of a lightweight, long-sleeved shirt.

He closed his eyes bitterly when he realized she probably would've removed more layers of clothing if she weren't hiding bruises. His stomach churned – that last memory was one that occurred right after she'd been staying away from the dojo for a few days. In a blinding flash of reflection, he could see her lying in a puddle of her own blood and slush. She had been so completely still and battered he'd doubted she was alive. She had been so cold that the fresh crystals falling from the sky were starting to accumulate on her flesh.

When bile began to rise in the back of his throat, he pulled himself from his reverie. The bitter taste in his mouth reflected the bitter nature of his tainted memories of her. He couldn't remember her smiling now without thinking about every terrible secret she'd been hiding. He bit his tongue to stop another onslaught of painful recollections.

As he gazed out the window of Mr. Stanley Dickenson's large office, he hoped that the oncoming summer would at least quiet his mind – it was harder to picture her frigid form when the heat was blistering. He hoped the season would be so hot that it would overwhelm his senses.

The owner of the office finally stepped into the room a few minutes later and effectively halted the depictions that constantly haunted Kai Hiwatari. The boy didn't look away from the window until he heard the older man settle behind a chair in his desk. "You're here awfully early, Kai," the man stated. He didn't expect a response and wasn't disappointed when he received none. "Yes, well, I suppose we will try to get down to business," the elder paused, "there is a reason I called you here today alone. This meeting his about Hiromi."

Kai startled immediately when the girl was mentioned. He had wondered why Mr. Dickenson had requested an audience, but he never would've imagined it would have anything to do with his missing Hiromi. Kai felt a wave of emotion wash over him and tried to keep his face blank after he masked his initial shock at hearing her name. His mind was reeling. He wasn't sure if this was good or bad.

"Is she all right?" he asked after a few seconds.

"Yes, I suppose she's as all right as she can be considering the circumstances," the man said carefully. Kai narrowed his amethyst orbs. "She's fine physically; in fact, she's had the all clear from physical therapy for awhile now."

"How do you know that?" the younger boy questioned. No one had heard from Hiromi in years – how could Mr. Dickenson be so sure of her security? Kai felt his heart stutter for a moment – could she have contacted someone? "Did you talk to her?" he demanded thickly. He tried to quell his emotions, but he was sure his face, tone, and body language were betraying him.

"Yes," Mr. Dickenson answered after a moment. "Kai, my boy, she's on her way here."

Kai suddenly wondered if he would someone to restart his heart. It sputtered again. His palms were sweating. He was sure his mouth was white. She was on her way. She was all right. She was on her way. She was okay.

"I am going to meet the rest of the team after we finish here," Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat before he continued. He sounded tentative, "Kai, I always suspected that you and Hiromi formed a very close relationship. You were always together. She was the only person's company you ever sought. You supported her and she seemed very happy to be with you." The speaker hesitated, "that's why I think you should be the one to pick her up today."

Kai's amethyst eyes widened, "today?"

"Yes, she told me on the phone she'd be at the bus stop outside of town within an hour. I think you should do it alone – I'm afraid any more people so suddenly would overwhelm her. She's seems very… timid… now."

"Okay," the dual-haired male stated and stood. He walked to the door and left without another word.

Mr. Dickenson stared at the portal to his office as it swung to a close. During their brief phone call, Hiromi had seemed very different than the vivacious girl he remembered. He frowned for a moment, but tried to remain positive. "You're both taking your first steps. Bring her home, Kai; you're the only one who can," the older man said to the empty room.

Once Kai was sure he was alone, he sprinted toward the stairwell and took the stairs two at a time. He felt his composure fading as he emerged in the parking garage and rushed to his car. She was so close. She was all right. She was coming home. He unlocked the vehicle, climbed inside, and twisted the key in the ignition. As he left the garage, he tried to focus solely on his driving. He was afraid to let his mind wander. What would he say to her? Would he apologize? Was he angry? Would he hold her? Would he take it slowly or demand answers? What would be best for her? What would be best for him? Would he tell her that he loved her?

He cursed behind the wheel as the streetlight flashed yellow then red; it effectively freed the mind that was already roving. As he sat at the light, he tried to get his thoughts in order. He had fallen in love with Hiromi – somewhere, somehow the comfortable hours they spent together melded fluidly into something more. It was so easy to be with her. He craved her. In the dark of night, they were affectionate by the light of the moon. They were intimate. He'd never verbally put a name on it, though. He'd allowed himself to think it, but he'd never said it aloud. He cursed again – could she have not known? If he'd told her, would things be different? Would she have confided her secrets in him? Would she have made it through the winter of her life intact and bloomed in spring?

* * *

Oh, my gosh! THE PLOT! IT IS MOVING! Finally. I'm glad - it makes it easier to write to an extent.

Anyway, I go back to school this week so updates are probably going to slow down again; however, I hope I've been doing well enough lately that everyone knows this story will be completed!

Lots of love and thanks and virtual brownies to the reviewers for the previous chapter: **kaihil lover, zulka, Hibisha, cakg123, Dead-bY-n0w, and tyhiltwilover. **You guys rock my socks!

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please, please review and let me know what you think!

Lovelovelove,

AJ


	10. Hiromi, Are You Doing Okay?

GUESS WHAT GUYS! GUESS! KAI AND HILARY FINALLY MEET UP IN THIS CHAPTER! WOOOOOO!

Ray: Moonlight Serenity doesn't own and is no way affiliated with beyblade, or the Offspring and their song "Kristy, Are You Doing Okay?"

Mariah: No one has any right to put their hands on you. If you or a loved one is being harmed, please find the courage to talk to someone you trust.

Kai: on with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Hiromi, Are You Doing Okay?**

* * *

As Tachibana Hiromi emerged into the spring, the sun hanging in a cloudless blue sky briefly blinded her. In those moments, she wondered what she would see when her vision cleared. She'd contacted Stanley Dickenson, but she wasn't sure if he would be the one waiting for her. She wasn't sure if anyone would be waiting for her. She couldn't decide which scenario was better, either. As the glare across her ruby eyes began to dissipate, she craned her neck to take in her surroundings. Eventually, her eyes rested on the figure of a young man leaning against the hood of a silver Camaro. Hiromi's breath caught in her throat as she took in his appearance; he was even more rakishly handsome than she remembered and still able to make her heart throb within her chest. She settled into gazing into the familiar amethyst orbs. From a distance, she could still recognize the emotions flickering under the surface of his steely façade.

Hiwatari Kai didn't break eye contact with the girl gawping at him. She was much thinner than he remembered and slightly taller. She wore practical brown tennis shoes, a brown floral dress that hung below her knees, and a blue cardigan with a matching blue headband in her hair. Her chocolate tresses were cropped short – the longest layer rested just above her chin. She held a bag she'd carried on for the trip so she could freshen up before her stop. She flushed, but he didn't free her from his stare.

The girl cleared her throat, closed her eyes for a moment, and stalked over to side compartment on the bus in order to grab her luggage; however, before she could wrench her bag from the recesses of the cavern, a strong arm shot out a grasped the handle. She wasn't sure when he'd moved, but she now realized he was scarcely a breath away from her. As he tugged the bag loose, his arm grazed her shoulder lightly – his silent affirmation that she was more than wishful thinking. The pair both felt a familiar spark at the contact, but neither commented. The girl blushed again. When she turned, he was looking at her almost expectantly. She nervously registered that it was too late to run back to the bus – Kai was holding the majority of her possessions. He closed the storage area. She swallowed.

"Ohayo," she murmured. She hoped her voice would be a little stronger, but it wavered and rasped. It betrayed her anxiety. She grunted and tried to clear her throat. "Are you here to pick me up?"

"Yes," he replied. She nodded a little to herself.

"Thank you, Kai," she tested his name on her tongue. She dropped the affectionate suffix, but it still tasted all right in her mouth. He tipped his head forward a little. The bus grumbled behind them as the driver revved its engine and began to roll forward onto its next destination. Hiromi took a deep breath. "Well," she started, "where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want to go," he told her and the pair moved toward his car. _As long as I can stay with you, _he thought to himself. Kai placed her stuff in his trunk and they climbed into the vehicle.

"I'm actually kind of hungry," she hesitated. It was true. She'd hardly had anything to eat in the last few days between the butterflies and bus rides. It would also elongate her estrangement from the rest of the team. She needed time to ease into the water and Kai seemed like he would offer an opportunity for this. He didn't seem angry, upset, or hostile, bur rather accommodating. He nodded again and shifted his car into reverse. She felt an urge to touch his resting hand. "How are you?" she asked to distract herself.

"I'm all right," he said slowly. She didn't miss his knuckles whitening and twitching on the steering wheel – the little things always gave Kai away and she knew how to watch for them. She marveled at how seamlessly she was slipping beneath the surface with Kai. Everything, all of the emotions, was coming back to her almost easily. "I'm going to take over Hiwatari Corp."

"Really?" she wondered aloud.

"Yes."

"That's impressive," she blew out a puff of air. She watched him as he wove through traffic effortlessly and then parallel parked on the same block as a small restaurant that she'd always loved. She was sure this wasn't a coincidence. He remembered her favorite place to eat after two years. The man beside of her would never cease to amaze her.

Hiromi nearly smiled despite the awkward situation, but it was suddenly stifled. She paled. She wounded such an incredible specimen. She lied to him. She hurt him. She left him. The girl's vision started to swim. The images before her eyes were not reflections of the current reality, but of past events.

_When she woke up, her head was throbbing terribly. A knot that had welled on the back of her skull beneath her chocolate locks was pulsing keenly. Her throat was dry and her body felt stiff and achy. She was sore. She groaned. The sun was peaking through a dingy window encrusted with dirt and grime. It made her headache worse. _

_ Hiromi lie in the floor for a few minute and tried to remember how she'd gotten there. It took some time, but she pieced the events back together loosely. She'd stayed at her own home the past two nights and her mother hadn't caused a lot of fuss. In fact, the previous night she hadn't seen her mother at all – her mother had left that evening to go to a neighbor's house. Hiromi assumed the woman would be too inebriated to return. _

_ "Oh," she moaned painfully as she recalled the details. Her mother _had _returned, after all, and she hadn't been happy. She'd stormed into the room in the middle of the night and sunk her nails into her daughter's fleshy shoulders._

_ "Did you drink it all!" she had shouted. _

_ "Wha-?" the girl had muttered groggily as she tried to understand the situation. As she was ripped from the bed, a thick, empty bottle of vodka was thrust in front of her face. The girl had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach – apparently her mother didn't remember finishing the bottle earlier that afternoon. _

_ "Little thief!" her mother had cried before cracking it across the back of the girl's head. Everything was fuzzy after that._

_ Once Hiromi had acquainted herself with the events that led to her headache, she tried to push herself to her hand and knees. She whimpered, but bit her tongue to hush herself. She grunted as she crawled to the other side of the room and groped for the phone in a pile of clothing. She desperately hoped it was charged. When she found it, she didn't waste any time. She dialed._

_ "Mushi mushi," Kai answered. _

My mother knocked me out last night, Kai, _Hiromi thought desperately as she bit her tongue again. _I need help. _The girl didn't say any of these things aloud, though. She could handle herself. She was strong enough to do that, right? She didn't need to drag him into her life if she should be able to handle it, right? It wasn't because she was too weak to be honest, right? Shit bit back another whine – these thoughts weren't helping her aching head. _

_ "Mushi mushi," Kai repeated darkly – he clearly hadn't recognized the caller ID._

_ Startled out of her thoughts, she replied ineloquently, "I'm not feeling well, Kai."_

_ "Are you all right?" he asked with a trace of concern coloring his tone – he recognized her voice immediately._

_ "H-hai, but I won't be at practice today." _

_ "Okay," he said. "Do you need anything?"_

YES! _She felt something within her rebelling, _I need you to come and get me! I'm scared. It hurts. Please, Kai, help me. _"No, I'm all right." _

_ "Are you sure?"_

_ "Yes." _I'm not sure. I need you. Help me. _"Yes, I'm sure. I've got to go. Sayonara." She shut off the line before he'd had time to bid her farewell. She fell back to the floor in a heap. Thankfully, she was certain her mother wouldn't be up for a while yet – the events of prior night and the hangover would keep her at bay. Hiromi closed her eyes and succumbed to sleep. _

"Hiromi," the girl in question startled. The heart tucked neatly behind her ribs was racing. She felt her mouth tingle as the blood returned to her lips – she'd been pressing them into a thin line. Gradually, the memory began to subside and fade into the past. Progressively, the present came into focus. Hiwatari Kai was holding one of her hands between his own large palms and looking at her worriedly. He was so close that she could feel his breath skimming across her face. "Hiromi," he asked softly as he peered deeply into her eyes. His brow was creased with disquiet and he frowned, "are you doing okay?"

* * *

woooohooooo. This one was hard to write. Awkward. How awkward? Sometimes not awkward enough, but I think when you had a connection like they did/do, somethings just come easily. It's like those special friends you lose touch with that you can still fall into conversation with easily after so much time has passed. Also, I know this might've been a little confusing at times - Hiromi having a flashback and talking about what happened the night before in the flashback. BUT TEH PLOT BE MOVING! Finally, right! Finally. Thanks to everyone that stuck to with this story patiently until now.

Lots of love and joy and thanks to: **zulka, cakg123, **and** Kitty Chandelle! **Your reviews make my life!

Well, that's all for now. Sorry for being a little nonsensical - I'm sleepy. Please, please, please, please review :3 Please? Pretty please? I want to know what you thought :)

Ja ne!


	11. A Rose That Won't Bloom

Hello, everyone! I'm finally posting a new chapter! I got an anonymous review demanding an update and it motivated me. I'm just going to warn you - this chapter is very short and it's just filler! The next few chapters will be better.

Hilary: This chapter is dedicated to that anonymous reviewer that encouraged me to update!

Kai: Moonlight Serenity doesn't own with Beyblade or The Offspring. On with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter Ten – A Rose That Won't Bloom**

* * *

"I'm a freelance writer," Tachibana Hiromi informed the attractive man sitting across the table. She paused for a moment and the ice cubes floating in her glass clinked together. She could hardly believe she was sitting in front of Hiwatari Kai for the first time in years and speaking to him almost casually. There was awkward tension occasionally, but she'd expected more because of the manner of her departure and absence; however, it felt somewhat like they were once again experiencing that seamlessness between the two of them. She noted, as she picked up her glass to drink while studiously avoiding his amethyst depths, that being with him was typically similar to drinking from the salty ocean – it only made one's thirst greater. She was realizing that her desire to drink was as constant as the waves of the sea, too – it was too bad their relationship was filled with turmoil like the roiling marine in the midst of a storm.

She put her drink down before she met his eyes again. "I'm living in a studio apartment near the local university. My classes have dismissed until the fall term. I'm a journalism major right now, but I don't really know what I want to do."

Kai considered her as she prattled on about her current life. She'd yet to mention anything other than the present. From the information she gave him, he tried to piece together previous events, but he wasn't learning nearly as much as he wished. The terrible event during the winter of her senior year didn't allow her to finish school in Bakuten. She was in college presently so he assumed she must've gotten her GED. She was writing to support herself. He wondered about the rest of her life. He wanted answers, too. He was quietly debating about how to delve into her past.

He decided to cut to the chase, "what happened in the car, Hiromi?"

Kai's astute eye didn't miss her hand suddenly twitch violently as she stared into her lap. He waited. He knew they needed to talk about these sorts of things before she met the rest of the team. She wouldn't benefit if she had an episode and he wanted to know how to help her. He thought this would be a good starting point.

She was very quiet for several minutes; internally, she felt conflicting chaos. She had returned to set things right, but she was already ready to run again. She swallowed and reminded herself why she was here again. She pictured his face after she'd fed him all of those lies. "I have post traumatic stress disorder." She closed her eyes and thought about her therapy sessions – for some reason the condition wasn't improving and she didn't understand why.

He nodded to himself. He had figured she was having some sort of flashback. "How often?"

The girl angled her toes toward the door of the store – an unconscious apprehension of flight. She braced her hands on the table as if she was about to launch herself from her seat. Her ruby eyes flickered between the speaker and the door. She stopped flitting and fidgeting and focused on his face. She could vividly remember his ashen expression when he'd thought he was the reason she was hurt. She took a deep breath and smiled wryly, but it didn't meet her eyes, "it's been worse since I decided to come back."

"What'd you see?" he asked. She made no attempt to respond and he repeated himself. He would be gentle with her, but he was determined to have his answers. Finally, in a soft voice, she divulged the nature of her recent flashback. He was surprised. He expected her to resist. As she recounted, he briefly speculated – if he'd been paying attention all of those years ago, would she have opened up so easily?

* * *

Yeah, very short, but I felt like I had to update - I don't think it was quite worth the wait, though. I'm happy to say that I've fleshed out Hiromi's entire back story AND outlined the rest of the story so the plot will get better and there will be fluff and such and I will update more often! I'm sorry it's been so long since the last update - in some ways, I am really disappointed with this story so I get discouraged really easily. Also, it's a complicated subject and I want to do it justice so I've got to wait for inspiration to hit; essentially, for Hiromi and Kai to decide what they want to do in each chapter.

I'd like to thank **Anshu, syzygy101, kaihil lover,** **Dead-bY-n0w, and anon! **Your reviews mean so much to me and really motivate me. I'm sorry I didn't reply personally to each of you. I promise to do better in the future.

Anyway, please review and give me some feedback! It means a lot to me.

PS. Here's a special preview for the next chapter because this chapter was a little dull and short:

_She was smiling at him and digging her toes in the sand. Occasionally, she'd kick some of the grains at his ankles and giggle. "I'm going to turn you into a sandcastle," she was in a very playful mood. He glared at her. "Ooooh, frosty," she grinned, "you're right, Kai, you'd be a better snowman, but I'll just have to make you a Sand Snowman for now."_

ja ne!

-Moonlight Serenity


	12. Winter's Kept You

Hey! Let's keep this brief! Hiromi, Kai, GO!

Hiromi: This chapter is dedicated to the anonymous reviewer Guest! You provided me the last little bit of motivation to finally write the last, like, two paragraphs of chapter thirteen so I could post this!

Kai: Moonlight Serenity doesn't own or affiliate with Beyblade or The Offspring.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - Winter's Kept You **

* * *

On the ride over to the dojo, as Kai smoothly shifted his car through different gears, he briefly questioned what she was planning on telling her former teammates. He was concerned – for all of them. He didn't want anyone to become more greatly hurt than they already had been. He didn't want her to have an episode. He didn't want her to leave again. He didn't want her to hurt her friends. He didn't want her friends to hurt her. She told him her plan quietly as he wove through traffic.

As he fluidly maneuvered his vehicle and listened to her speaking, he couldn't help but remember how effortlessly they used to communicate. "I just want to keep it simple," she told him presently, "you know, catch up with everyone." He nodded silently as his memories carried him away.

In his mind's eye, they were alone on the coast again – the beach on that summer eve was abandoned save for them. She wore an orange windbreaker and tight, denim Capri pants. She'd kicked her orange flip-flops aside. She had her chocolate tresses tied back in two messy braids. There was a bandage on her cheek and her shins were skinned up, but she had told him the markings had come from the particularly intense practices they'd been having lately – at the time, he'd believed her. The sun was setting over the water – bright hues and shades of orange colored the otherwise deeply purple sky. She was smiling at him and digging her toes in the sand. Occasionally, she'd kick some of the grains at his ankles and giggle. "I'm going to turn you into a sandcastle, " she was in a very playful mood. He glared at her. "Ooooh, frosty," she grinned, "you're right, Kai, you'd be a better snowman, but I'll just have to make you a Sand Snowman for now." He saw a flash on mischief in her eyes, but it was immediately replaced by coyness. She bit her lip shyly and extended her hand toward his cheek. She traced the outline of his cobalt blue face paint with her fingertips. "How on Earth would I do the triangles?" she mused. He leaned into her palm to relish this affection, but was suddenly surprised when he felt his scarf's abrupt absence. The touch vanished, too. He opened his eyes and she was grinning again. "Well, at least now I don't have to worry about finding a replica scarf for Mr. Sandy-Snowman-Kai." He narrowed his eyes and lunged for the fluffy scarf, but she slid away. In a flash, she was on her feet a few inches away. He stood, too, and stepped toward her. She hid the weighted object behind her back, "no!" She laughed and dodged his advance. When he growled, she shifted and started running. Without hesitating, he took off after her. She squealed as she sprinted down the empty beach with Kai hot on her heels.

Kai was broken from his reverie as they rounded the corner onto Takao's neighborhood. He tried to smother the remainder of the memory – he'd eventually caught her and they had tumbled together across the sand; he'd snagged his scarf from her clutches; she'd looked into his eyes, laughed again, and told him she didn't need the scarf, anyway, because she didn't know how make a scowling sand/snowman; then, she'd kissed him full on the mouth.

The young man looked over at his changed companion and wondered if that same playfulness still existed. "I'm so nervous," she told him honestly as she fiddled with her hands in her lap. He scrutinized her. He remembered the fire that used to burn within her – so much like the fiery sunset on the beach that day. It had burned throughout the entirety of her ordeals with her mother. He couldn't imagine it had been totally smothered if it had managed to exist through all her torment. He was sure the embers were still within her. He just had to figure out how to kindle them again. He thought of her warm summer smile and the old, overwhelming passion he once thought he knew so well.

"Don't be," he responded resolutely. She nodded – comforted by his words as she always had been. A moment later, he parked his car in the ally next to their current destination. He thought about that smile and glanced toward the dojo. He could see his teammates scurrying excitedly through the window – they knew he had arrived with the girl in tow. As he watched them, he felt assured the others could help him kindle the fire, too. He was sure they hadn't forgotten it, either. With their help, he was sure he could revive what winter tried to extinguish.

* * *

Okay, this probably my least favorite chapter. I'm just not completely satisfied with it. I thought we needed something lighter and some KaiHil, though, so I threw in the flashback. And that's just what Kai decided to share with me - their beach shenanigans. BLAME KAI! I hope you liked it, though. I also hope that it made any sense. Maybe I should consider finding a beta... Anyway, the good news is that I really like the chapters that will follow - especially chapter thirteen! Also, if you're wondering, this story is going to be around seventeen chapters plus an epilogue and then a little something something ;)

All my love to the reviewers of chapter ten: **Anshu, kaihil lover, dead-bY-n0w, and** **Guest! **You guys are my motivation!

Please review!

ja ne

~Moonlight Serenity


	13. Don't Waste Your Whole Life Trying to

Hiromi: Moonlight Serenity doesn't own or affiliate with Beyblade or The Offspring.

Kai: On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Don't Waste Your Whole Life Trying to Get Back What Was Taken Away

* * *

The first time he heard her laugh, his heart leapt into his throat and heat colored his cheeks unexpectedly. Kai tucked his head to make sure no one noticed, but continued to watch Hiromi chortle softly across the room. The sound of her giggles had taken him completely by surprise and swept him away. He hadn't heard this sort of pure joy from the girl within the few days she'd been back with him.

It had been a strange and wonderful couple of days, too. There were plenty of awkward moments, but they were becoming fewer. The long silences were dissipating and giving way to typical banter. The nonsense and bickering had eventually elicited Hiromi's tittering. As hard as it was for him to admit even to himself, Kai was thankful to have these good people in his life – his "team" or whatnot. He was glad Hiromi had them, as well. Slowly, they were going to atone for their inattention and ignite her fire – a fire, which through her chuckling, proved that it still burned somewhere deep inside of her.

Kai waited for someone to steer the oncoming conversation. It had gone nearly silent when the brunette started her spell of mirth. He wasn't eager to hear the two boys that caused the fit continue to argue about the same thing, either. Luckily, Kyouju broke the silence.

"So, Hiromi, I've been doing some research. Your university seems to have a strong journalism program," the short boy said as the girl calmed.

"Yeah, but it's not as good as BU's," she blushed at her recent outburst – the unexpected laughter.

"You should transfer," Takao said bluntly. For a moment, the girl seemed to freeze. She was surprised by how fast everything was moving and caught off guard by Takao's comment. Kai eyed her wearily. Their teammates were staggered – their emotions seemed to range from shock, apprehension, or irritation that Takao to say something that could scare her off. Kai's breath was baited as he watched Hiromi standing still. "I mean," Takao amended, "I need someone to do my homework, you know?"

She nodded hesitantly and chewed the inside of her cheek. "I've been thinking about it," she murmured softly. "I don't know," she brightened a little and shrugged. "It's wishful thinking. It would be hard to transfer right now."

"Why?" Max questioned, "classes don't start until fall and registration is still open."

"Yeah, and I'm sure your grades wouldn't be a problem," Rei added. She'd told them she'd been on the Dean's List often. "The program would probably love to have you."

"I don't know," she repeated. She brought her thumb before her mouth and gnawed the flesh nervously. "I'll have to think about it."

"What's there to think about?" Takao asked and nudged her with his elbow playfully. He figured he was pushing his luck. He could see Kai glaring at him intermittently from his place in the corner of the room, but he could also identify a somewhat wistful expression on the Russian's face. Takao knew that Kai had stayed in Bakuten because he was waiting for Hiromi to return one day. He knew Kai wanted Hiromi to stay with them. He also knew that Kai was terrified of losing her again. "The program's great, you're great, and we're great all together," Takao listed. "You could even stay here at the dojo if you're ever sick of sourpuss' company." If possible, Kai's glower grew even more impressive. The girl in question had been staying with the Russian since she'd been back and he'd promised she could stay as long as she wished.

"Well," Hiromi hesitated, "you see, I don't necessarily want to be a journalist. I

kind of want to do something with beyblade; like, work on a beyblade sport column, like a specialist reporter, or as an anchor for the Beyblade News Network, or maybe even start my own after school training facility for underprivileged kids. I remember that Mr. Dickinson always praised BU for its association with beyblade." She paused a moment before continuing, "I think it might be a stupid idea, though, and I don't want to burden anyone."

Immediately, the guys began to profess that she could never bother them.

"'Romi," Max contested, "I think I speak for everyone when I say that we've missed you. I can't think of anything better than you transferring to BU and opening a beyblade school." Everyone nodded in accord.

"And I think that's a great idea," Rei responded. "The kids in this community could really benefit from a program like that. I'd love to get involved."

"It would be fascinating to monitor the progress of any students," Kyojo agreed.

"I'm kind of surprised, though," Takao confessed. "I thought you hated beyblades."

"No I actually really love it," Hiromi blushed profusely. "It got me through so much," she admitted in a voice no louder than a whisper. It had been nearly impossible, but everyone understood her statement. "It's just a pipe dream," she said more loudly.

Kyojo was busily typing on his keyboard, "I don't think it's a pipe dream, Hiromi." He turned his laptop toward the rest of the group – he'd already started to research the possibilities of opening such a school.

"A girl like you could definitely make it happen," Max said.

"And we'll all help," the Chinese teen established.

"Yeah, I would love to teach kids to beyblade!" Takao punched a fist in the air.

"You just want an opportunity to show off," supposed Max.

"Or an excuse to beyblade," Rai said thoughtfully.

"And not do your homework," Max furthered. "'I'm sorry I don't have my paper, Professor, you see I had to practice last night because I'm teaching today.'" Max imitated Takao's voice to the best of his ability. This exchange continued until Hiromi started to giggle again.

From his place in the shadows of the room, Kai secretly smiled as he watched the events unfold. He had worried for a minute that Takao would frighten the girl away. He was relieved that she was still there. He felt pride swell in his chest when he heard of her new dream. He felt her sadness when she reflected briefly. Now, as he listened to her laugh and progress in her life, he felt hope.

* * *

Okay, yeah, this is my second least favorite chapter. Forgive me for this one. It is also awkward, but I suppose the whole situation would be awkward so it's okay. Oh, and I hope it doesn't sound like I think that beyblading would still be the central element in the guys' lives - I really just think it would still hold a place in their hearts, etc. And I forgot that it's the NEXT chapter that's all heavy again. This one was pretty light, too, like the last chapter. Blergh. I'm really excited for the next one, though. It's gonna be awesome! JUST HANG WITH ME UNTIL THEN, OKAY? Seriously. Then we're back to the serious stuff. By the way, we've got about six chapters to go and I have four more to write.

All of my love to **Anshu, Dead-bY-n0w, kaihil lover, **and **Kitty Chandelle. **You're my motivation!

Please review and let me know what you think!

Ja ne!

Moonlight Serenity


	14. Though the Marks on Your Dress Had

Hiromi: Moonlight Serenity doesn't own or affiliate with Beyblade or The Offspring.

Kai: On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – Though the Marks on Your Dress Had Been Neatly Repressed I Knew That Something Was Wrong

* * *

_I watched her as she alone exited the school building several hours after it had shut its doors to general students. The only people in that building now were those involved with school clubs and activities or detention. As she had never had time for clubs, it was clear that she was just now finishing up a sentence of the latter. It was unusual, but I wasn't completely surprised, though, as I had been waiting since the school bell had dismissed everyone. Takao had seen me in my usual spot – I typically waited for Hiromi after she got out of school and walked with her to the dojo - and told me about the situation: she'd left at some point during the day and returned for her last class, but had arrived in the middle of it; she hadn't had the textbook she needed to return for the class, either; thus, she was detained._

_ She was walking with her head and eyes downcast. When she glanced up to cross the street and saw me, something flashed in her ruby orbs momentarily, but a few seconds later her shoulders slumped again. She made her way to my side. "I thought you had to stay after class today to meet with your professor for your project proposal."_

_ "It was a short meeting," I responded immediately. I was a little distracted. My eyes roved over her figure. She was hunched over a little awkwardly and appeared very tired. There was a hand, curled a little awkwardly, hovering almost protectively in front of her ribcage and she had the jacket of her school uniform pulled around her form tightly. I thought her gait was slightly stuttered as well – a slight limp as though her left ankle was being pulled along with more care. I suddenly wished that I had brought my car, but the best I could offer was an arm around her waist to steady her. "Are you okay?"_

_ "Oh, yeah. I'm fine," she tried to straighten and attempted to brighten her expression. She must've seen something about my own countenance that told her I wasn't convinced. "Really, Kai. I'm fine… I hopped a fence today because I was running late and didn't land well," she smiled weakly and tried to change the subject. "I didn't think you would be here with the meeting and all, but I hope I didn't make you wait too long." _

"_Detention?" I asked._

_ "You know me," she tried to make a joke as though she was typically a troublemaker, but her tone failed to convey anything funny. I wasn't fooled by the poor attempts at humor or her false smiles. I knew something wasn't right. "Who told you?"_

"_Takao," I responded. She squinted at me. She could tell I was distracted. I decided I wasn't going to push for answers now – we were in public, it was going to snow soon, and she was exhausted. "We should get going," I looked toward the sky to emphasize my point. I expected her to agree and follow, but she hesitated for a moment before moving. _

_We were only a few streets away from the dojo when she paused. "I actually have to get something from my house," she said. I made a move to go with her, but she stopped me. "Actually, my mom doesn't like any unannounced company so I'm going to go alone. I'll meet you at the dojo later, though, okay?" _

_I didn't like this. I didn't want to part from her. I knew something wasn't right – all of her strange behavior seemed to be linked to this moment. I wanted to know why she skipped class. I wanted to know why she was so weary. I wanted to know what kept her up at night – what there was for her to fear. The air crackled with the electricity of the upcoming storm and the atmosphere felt thick and heavy with warning. I didn't agree until I resolved to have answers that very evening when she returned. "Okay," I said aloud. I expected her to leave immediately, but she stayed in her place – it looked like she was vacillating between some decisions. Finally, she walked over to me and took my hand before enveloping me in a hug. She buried her face in my chest and I inelegantly placed my arms around her. I was surprised as she was rarely affectionate in public – probably respectful of my own discomfited relations with outward tenderness. She pulled away after a few minutes and held my gaze – the false cheer had fallen away, She looked like she wanted to say something, but was struggling. "I…" she trailed off. She cleared her throat. "I'll see you later, Kai," she managed to smile. She waved me off, turned, and walked away. I watched her form until she turned down another street and disappeared behind a row of apartment buildings._

* * *

I know, I know, I know! It's been a LONG time. This update is well overdue. I'm sorry it's taken so long to put this chapter up. This semester has been seriously intense. But I am NOT abandoning this story - even if it takes me forever to update. Anyway. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter...I wanted to do some more tweaking, but I figured I needed to update... I wonder if you all know where to place this chapter chronologically in the story. I'm not sure if I made it clear enough... It's Kai's flashback. It felt a little choppy and repetitive, but at this point Kai's trying to piece something together and he's worried. He "watches" her a lot, too.. He probably feels like a spectator until this point unable to do anything... Also, I'm not sure if it was confusing (I feel like I lack clarity in my writing or I'm unable to express what I'm trying to say), but Kai usually waits for Hiromi after school to walk with her to the dojo with the rest of the guys (he's in college...). Anyway... What did you all think?

All of my love to the reviewers for the last chapter: **Anshu, kaihil lover, mahwish1, zulka, **and several anonymous reviewers listed as **guest. **You all seriously motivate me to continue and I love knowing what your thoughts on the chapter and story thus far.

Please review and let me know what you think!

~Moonlight Serenity


	15. And I Should've Spoke Out

Hiromi: Moonlight Serenity doesn't own or affiliate with Beyblade or The Offspring.

Kai: On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – And I Should've Spoke Out

* * *

_As usual, Kai Hiwatari was several minutes too early for visiting hours. The sun hadn't even dawned in the sky, but he was already purposefully maneuvering through the labyrinth of the hospital halls. In his right hand, he clutched a thick bouquet of orange tulips to replace the marigolds he'd brought just two days earlier. He'd place the older flowers on her windowsill like he always did; however, he did briefly wonder if there would even be enough room on the sill. It was already covered in a myriad of orange blooms that had caused her room to take on a warm glow despite the sterile white walls and drab furniture. He was silently grateful that none of their friends nor the hospital staff ever commented on the arrangements. She'd told him once that she really loved fresh flowers and he knew her favorite color was orange; he figured she deserved better than a colorless room. He could also admit to himself that he didn't like being in the room when it had been so prosaic – it only made her seem all the more pallid, too still, and hopeless._

_ He turned the last corner before arriving in the familiar lobby of Hiromi's particular ward of the hospital. An older woman was sitting at an enclosed desk massaging her temples as she studied what he assumed to be a pile of paperwork. Kai knew her shift would end within the next hour. She worked weeknights and greeted him without fail every morning. He liked her fairly well. She didn't pry or press. She was mindful and knowledgeable about the workings of the hospital – she'd provided information on hospital visitation regulations and helped him work them in his favor. The woman was an invaluable resource when Hiromi had been in and out of surgery and he otherwise wouldn't have been able to see her._

_Kai quietly moved before the visitors desk. He nodded to greet her when she looked up. He expected her to hand him the sign-in slip, but instead she let out loud breath. "Oh," she put her head in her hands. "Of course no one notified you."_

"_Excuse me?" he said curtly._

_The woman looked at him sadly. "You're here for Ms. Hiromi Tachibana, yes?"_

_He nodded sharply and scrutinized her face. She tried remain unflinching under his stare. "Ms. Tachibana is no longer under the care of this facility," she sounded tired and mechanical. He was sure she'd misspoken in her weary state. He tried to remain composed._

_ "I'm certain you're mistaken."_

_ "Mr. Hiwatari," she said his name gently. As he slowly digested her words, he suddenly felt very unstable and his vision was fuzzy around the edges. He secretly clutched the desk in front of him for support. When he was no longer able to tolerate the vertigo, he pushed off from the object and sprinted in the direction of her room. The woman's voice shrilly repeated his name, but he continued. He couldn't hear his thundering footfalls over his pulsating heartbeat thundering in his ears. He didn't pause when he reached her door, but roughly grabbed the handle and wrenched it open. He discovered that his heart and his erratic breathing would be his only company in the otherwise silent, unoccupied room – the sound of the various, beeping monitors and her soft breathing completely absent. The bed was made neatly. The flowers alone remained as the only reminder that she'd ever been there. Distantly, he heard glass shattering._

_ "Mr. Hiwatari!" the speaker was winded. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the woman place an arm on the doorframe to steady herself. She panted and eyed him warily – frightened of the slightly crazed appearance of the otherwise collected young man. He seemed frantic. He looked as though he were on the verge of collapse or violence. The pupils in his amethyst eyes had contracted in what she assumed to be disbelief and his empty hands twitched and clenched into tightly balled fists. She needed to calm him immediately. "Ms. Tachibana is all right," she said evenly. He didn't relax. "She is no longer under the care of this particular hospital, though." He didn't turn his head. "I am not supposed to tell you any of this, but Ms. Tachibana woke shortly after you left yesterday evening. She was very confused when she regained consciousness. She ultimately requested to be moved to another care facility immediately. It was granted for several reasons. She also requested her whereabouts to be private information. This was also granted because of the situation." She paused, but Kai didn't speak. "She seemed very frightened."_

_ It was quiet for a very long time. Kai grappled with himself internally. He tried to quell the wrestling emotions. "I'm sorry about the glass," he finally realized that the breaking sound had been the vase of tulips. The glimmering splinters almost looked like sparkling snowflakes surmounting the bright, orange blossoms. The shards were sharp, pointed reminders – a culmination of his mistakes._

_ "It's okay," the woman responded. "The janitorial staff wasn't finished in here anyway." She gestured to the windowsill delicately. "The flowers are beautiful."_

_ "You can keep them," he at length said. It was the only way he could repay her kindness and he no longer needed them anyway._

* * *

So did anyone figure out where the last chapter took place chronologically? I'm not sure if it was too clear or too unclear. If it wasn't clear, I wrote it with the idea in mind that it would lead into the prologue scene; basically, the events of the last chapter would've transpired the same day Hiromi is found in the street nearly dead.

Anyway, we've got another flashback. This is back when Hiromi was in the hospital. I've got mixed feelings about this chapter. The good news is that I have two and a half chapters left to write and this story will be finished.

Many thanks and internet brownies for **Anshu **and **Dead-bY-n0w **for reviewing the last chapter. Speaking of which, I though I replied to both of your reviews more than a month ago, but when I logged in the other day it said that I didn't! I was wondering if you all got review replies or if the site glitched...

Thanks to everyone still reading and still following the story! Please review!

Ja ne!

AJ


	16. And I'm So Sorry Now

Moonlight Serenity doesn't own or affiliate with Beyblade or The Offspring. Also, please forgive any formatting weirdness. I had to copy-n-paste the document.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – And I'm So Sorry Now

* * *

There was a part of him that still wasn't used to her fulfilling presence. On some level, there was disbelief. On another plane, he quietly worried that she would vanish into thin air. She was wearing a pair of pajama shorts and one of his old, long-sleeved, tattered BBA t-shirts with her brown hair tied into pigtails at the nape of her slender neck. She was perched beside of him on the floor under a blanket – the two of them were leaning against the couch. There was a bowl of popcorn in her lap. He studied her from the corner of his eye – memorizing everything about the moment – slightly preoccupied with the notion that she would slip beyond his grasp again even though she appeared to be around to stay.

They were sitting in his dark living room watching a movie when a shrill chiming filled the air. She apologized, "can you pause it?" He nodded. He watched as she stood up, stretched, and padded softly over to the mobile phone she'd left in the kitchen.

It had been four months since her return and he was more elated than he would admit to having her stay with him for the entirety. It didn't look like she would leave any time soon, either, as she'd enrolled in the local university. They'd been attending class for the last several weeks – walking or driving to and from school together. She occasionally mentioned finding her own place in passing, but he insisted she stay with him. It had been enjoyable thus far and they'd fallen into a routine. Sometimes, she was still incredibly timorous and he knew it had everything to do with her mother. She had always been feisty and bold with intermittent moments of a soft, sweeter side that she would expose – usually to him; but, there were always moments – with increasing frequency leading up to her hospitalization – where she became unusually quiet and skittish. Presently, elements of her fiery, fun side occurred on a regular basis, but that same timidity, which didn't belong to such a firecracker of a girl, appeared still too often.

He was learning to deal with her PTSD. She had found a therapist she met with regularly in the area. He would drive her to appointments and occasionally stay with her during them. He'd met with the therapist himself to find out what he could do. He hadn't talked to Hiromi about what happened to her in any detail because she avoided it and he knew better than to bring it up – it risked triggering an episode. At first being back had been fairly hard on her – little things would trigger her and she had frequent flashbacks. In her sessions, she usually just talked about being home and tried to figure out the local triggers with the help of the therapist. She'd told him shortly after she returned – as she gripped his hand like a vice – that she could sometimes determine if she was going to have a flashback – everything would start to become fuzzy and take on a dreamlike quality. He'd learned how to ground her in reality. He knew to say her name often and narrate what was going on around them. He'd use his phone to turn on loud music. He'd put ice in her hand, make her smell herbs, or give her a citrus fruit to eat - he'd use anything that was around to engage her senses and bring her back from a memory. He kept a jacket on him at all times since she'd confessed that it was the most grounding object – she admitted that the fabric was well-worn and smelled like him. She would grip it in her fists and press it to her face or wrap it around her shoulders, tug on the zipper, and bury her nose in the sleeve while he talked to her with a reassuring hand resting on her shoulder.

She didn't escape at night, either. She had nightmares, but he made her promise to wake him up; typically, she would crawl in bed with him and talk about it until she fell asleep. She tried to talk about things generally: what she saw in her dreams and flashbacks or why he'd found her crying alone with her head in her hands and her hair falling around her face - something he'd caught her doing a few times before she was hospitalized, as well, but he wouldn't press then. She was usually vague, but she tried to talk about it. They worked together. He told her he wouldn't make the same mistakes again – letting her lie and hide. She told him she didn't want to hide or lie to him anymore.

Today she was diffident – reserved and quiet. There were no peals of giggling as she suddenly turned the sprayer from the faucet on him like she had a few weeks ago while they were doing dishes. There were no squeals like there had been a few days earlier when he'd showered her with the water hose in an act of revenge while she watched him wash the car. She didn't throw her hands up in the air out of frustration with her school work and growl at him when he admitted he'd already finished his assignments. She didn't smirk mischievously at him as they pulled pranks on Takao. She didn't grin like she had when she found out she had two classes with Max or scowl like when Kyoujo told her not to touch Dizzy. She didn't grunt or pout like when Rei beat her at yet another game of basketball. All of those emotions and responses – so much like the Hiromi he'd known long ago – were subdued today as they were sometimes.

He strained to listen to her conversation – she'd wandered into the neighboring kitchen. "This is she," he heard her say dully before she suddenly gasped and exclaimed a hushed and dreadful, "what?" She spoke in tones too quiet for him to make out any details before lapsing into silence. When he heard the phone bounce off the hardwood floor with a few thuds, trepidation welled in chest, but he waited for her to come to him. She finally emerged a few minutes later – her feet dragged and her expression was empty and desolate. She stared at him blankly.

"My mother…" she began and started to move toward him – tears were shining in her eyes and threatening to spill over. In a flash, she'd crossed the distance to his side and collapsed with her head buried in his chest and her fists knotted in his shirt. She was sobbing. He was taken aback for a moment and blinked. His hands hesitated above her shaking form before wrapping around her securely. She exhaled with a shudder before choking on a sob, "didn't… my testimony…I didn't testify against… I was just… and there was enough evidence to… but now..." He pulled her closer and whispered to her in an attempt to calm her. This wasn't an episode – yet. She was terribly upset about something, though, more so than he'd ever seen her.

"Mimi," he started. A fresh wave of cries washed over her when he called her by that name. She knew all the meaning it held. She was precious to him. "You're safe," he told her and she knew it was a promise – an oath to always protect her. She could trust him. He deserved her trust. She wouldn't lie to him and say "I'm fine. It's nothing." She had to say what she'd always needed to say, but hadn't: "I'm scared. It hurts. Please, Kai, help me."

She swallowed her tears and focused on calming down enough to lift her head and say, "my mother's up for parole." She pulled in a shaky breath and felt her lip twitch. The tears were sticking to her eyelashes and lids and making it hard to blink, "I… can't... I don't want to...do this alone… I need… your… help… I… need…" her voice trailed off until she murmured so softly he almost couldn't hear it, "you."

Kai's hand rose from her shoulders and cupped her cheek – he brushed her tears away with the calloused pad of his thumb. He shifted his hand from her cheek to her hair and pressed her face into his throat while his other arm pulled her close. "I'm sorry," he apologized as he tightened his hold on her. "I'm so sorry." He was sorry for missing or brushing aside the signs that were there in her nerves, her tears, her bruises, and her lies. He was sorry that he never spoke out about her strange behavior. He was sorry that he'd never pushed for answers. He was sorry he'd let her go alone that night against his better judgment. He was sorry she was in this position. He was sorry he hadn't protected her. He was sorry that she'd needed him and he hadn't been there. Now, he couldn't take it back, but he'd be damned before he let anything happen to her ever again and he needed her to know it. He needed her to know that he would always be there for her – so he took her hand as she sniffled, brushed his lips over her temple, promised her that he would be there for her, and asked "do you want to talk about it?"

* * *

Honestly, I'm not a fan of this chapter, but I had writer's block when I wrote it and going back to edit still had the same block. So it's a mess. I feel like it's filler. It wanders all over the place. It seems awkward and inauthentic. The writing is convoluted and confusing. Oh, well. The good news is that I'm really happy with the next chapter. Oh, and three chapters to go! Plus, I've already written one... so I only have two more to write!

Thanks to everyone that's stuck around so far and lots of love to the reviewers: **mawish1, Dead-bY-n0w, Distant Storm, and Guest**. You guys keep me motivated.

Please review!

Ja ne!


	17. I Didn't Know Cause We Were So Young

Okay, it's been too long since I last posted a chapter... Please check out my note at the end of the chapter for more details. Also, Moonlight Serenity doesn't own or affiliate with Beyblade or The Offspring

* * *

Chapter Sixteen – I Didn't Know Cause We Were So Young

* * *

Hilary wrapped her hands around the ceramic rug, raised it to her lips, and took a sip. Immediately, her senses were assaulted with a rich chocolate taste. She had no appetite, but Kai had been more or less forcing her to nibble and sip at things ever since she'd broken down in his living room because he was afraid she would go into shock. The pair had spent another couple of hours at his house. They'd both showered off and cleaned up in the time, but other than that Kai had been glued to her side – prepared for what he was sure would come. By the time she started having a flashback, he was ready and stepped into his role of bringing her back to the present seamlessly despite the fact she was shaking like a leaf and breathing sporadically. After she returned to reality, he held her hand and brought her to the kitchen while he made her hot chocolate before moving to the living room couch where he pulled her into his lap, wrapped her in a blanket, snaked his arms around her waist, and held her for a while.

They were completely silent until she dropped her head back onto his shoulder, trained her eyes on the ceiling, and started to speak. "It's a long story," she stated dully.

"I want to know everything you're willing to share," he urged her to continue.

She was thoughtful for a moment. "You deserve the truth," she admitted. "I won't lie to you anymore." She moved from his lap and took a seat on the coffee table so that she could face him, but he never released her hand. She sat the mug next to her and looked away. "My mother didn't always," she stumbled over her words, "... hurt me. It wasn't always bad. I... had a relatively nice childhood. My parents loved each other very much, but there were obstacles. My father's family is very wealthy and prestigious. My mother's circumstances were very different. She was working at a coffee shop while he was in college - that's where they met the first time." She looked at her companion, "eventually, they fell in love." Hiromi shook her head and crossed her ankles, "my father's parents were not pleased by this at all. They didn't think my mother was the right..._quality_... for their family. After my father graduated college, my parents got married and his parents disowned him.

"I was born a few years later. For a while, we were a happy family of three." As she proceeded, her tone darkened noticeably, "but things started to change. I don't know all of the details. My father's parents started contacting my mother secretly when I was around five. They wanted their heir back. I don't know what all they told my mom, but it was bad. She was insecure. They made her doubt herself and him... I don't think she ever forgot the things they told her before the marriage. They told her that she wasn't good enough for him, you know? That he'd lose interest in a girl like her.

"The drinking was gradual at first, but it became a nightly thing and escalated quickly. My parents relationship was strained. The tension was high. They started fighting. My grandparents swooped in and made their convinced my dad that they'd been right about my mom all along. They made him an offer. They would accept back into the family, support him, and reestablish his inheritance. All he had to do was break all of his ties with that part of his life - it was a blemish on the family honor." There were tears gathering in her eyes and her voice began to shake. When she whispered the next words, the hot tears spilled over her cheeks, "that meant he had to leave me, too." She ducked her head, brushed at the wetness on her face, and tried to collect herself. She calmed as Kai began to stroke the pad of this thumb over the flesh of her hand.

"I don't think he left because he didn't love us. It was hard on him to see the woman he loved go to pieces. My grandparents offered him an out. I think he was convinced that she was unhappy because of him and if he left she would be better. I'm sure he thought we would be all right.

"He was wrong, though. When he left us, it confirmed all of her fears. She fell apart. She cried all of the time. She stopped taking care of herself and me. We lost the house and had to move into a shady apartment complex.

Hiromi squeezed Kai's hand tightly. "The first time she hit me was the day she got the divorce papers. I brought in the mail and she just looked so devastated. She just left and didn't come back for a while. I found out later she'd gone to get drugs from one of our neighbors. She was trying to cope. When she came in the door, I asked her if my dad was leaving us forever. She took two steps across the room and smacked me in the face, but cried and held me afterward. I didn't go to school the next day because of the bruising. The day after that she told me if anyone asked about it to tell them I ran into a doorknob. She said if I said anything else they would take me away and then I would have nothing left.

"She hurt me again a week later. I spilled the last of the milk and she grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me out of my seat. I had a bruise in the shape of her fingers. The next day, she took the time to dress me for school for the first time since my dad left. I had to wear a long-sleeved shirt even though it was hot and she told me to hide the bruise or someone would take me away. So I did.

"It became a cycle. She would hit or hurt me and I would hide it. I started to hide everything. I washed my own clothes and packed a lunch that I wouldn't eat so I could take it again the next day so it looked like I had something. I got good grades. I didn't want anyone to ask questions She told me that if anyone found out they would take me away and I would have no one. It got worse over the years. She'd spend any money she made on drugs and liquor. We'd get evicted because she couldn't pay rent. She became more and more violent.

"When I was twelve, she was arrested for assault, public intoxication, and possession after she punched her dealer at a gas station. She was sentenced to three years. The police contacted my father and told him that I was his responsibility while she was in prison. I was supposed to live with him, but my grandparents refuted that idea. He had a new life - a new wife and family. At the same time, they couldn't have people finding out about me or that they had left me to the system so they sent me to live with my aunt. She was unaffectionate, but pleasant. She had a clean house and food. We would have dinner and watch movies together. She asked me about my day. I had my own room and spending money. She didn't care what I did as long as I did my chores and didn't get into trouble. It was all relatively normal - that's when I met you.

"I stayed with her until just before I turned fifteen. My mom was released from prison while I was travelling with the BBA Revolutions during your third world tournament. My aunt sent me a letter with details about where my mom was living. She told me she'd sent my stuff to my mom's new house. She also told me that I wasn't to contact her again. When the tournament ended, I went home to my mother and she was... all right. She'd gotten clean in prison, but she'd already started drinking again. She was pretty tame. Neglectful, but not outright harmful. I spent a lot of time at the Dojo and when BEGA started up it was easier to avoid her...

"By the time the BEGA fiasco was all over, my mom was back onto pills. We had a new neighbor that was a dealer and she just couldn't avoid temptation," Hiromi bit her lip. "It was pretty bad... so I just tried to avoid ever having to go home. I stayed at the Dojo. I stayed here with you. I stayed with friends. Some nights... I stayed up on the streets or under a bridge... I never stayed anywhere so long that I would raise suspicion - it was easy at the Dojo because I could say it was easier for me to stay with the team for training and stuff; plus, when that was mostly over, Jii-san and Takao were so used to having me around they didn't question it. I did have to go home sometimes, though. I needed clothes or things from school or my room. I couldn't afford for my mother to come looking for me, either. Those days were bad, but I just kept... hiding it... I'd just been hiding it for so long... it came so naturally..."

She paused before she continued and the inflection left her voice. It was as though she was seeing the scenes play out, but had separated herself so that it couldn't hurt her anymore. "That night... the night you... found me. I had to turn-in a textbook that day for class and I had left it at my mother's house. If I didn't turn in the textbook I wouldn't pass the class so I skipped school to get it. I thought my mom would be asleep, but she wasn't... I was trying to sneak in the front door, but she was there immediately. She shoved me into a table by the door. My foot caught on the leg. I got tangled up and fell with the table. It knocked the breath out of me and my ankle was throbbing. I tried to get past her to get my book, but I wasn't fast enough on my ankle. She was screaming at me and I was limited in my movements... so I left... and decided to try again after school.

"I didn't expect you to be there that night. I couldn't let you come with me. I couldn't. If you came anywhere near that house... if she was awake... you would have known, but... I thought you were going to ask me something. I was looking at you... waiting for you to say something... and I just... I didn't want to go... I didn't want to live like that anymore... or hide anymore... or lie anymore. I didn't want to lie to you anymore. I wanted out and I knew that you would help me... I think I was going to tell you that night... but I had to get my book first because I knew you wouldn't let me go and get it if you had any idea... I was so scared..

She fell silent, but her shoulders had started shaking with suppressed sobs. "You know what happened next. You found me, right? Takao told me that you came looking for me and found me and called them."

When she calmed enough, she spoke into the column of his throat and her breath ghosted across his skin. "No one realized... My aunt didn't notice any of the bruising at the beginning when she stayed with me and my dad had no idea. My grandparents had no idea. No one... My dad still isn't allowed to see me, but he must've somehow persuaded my grandparents that my wellbeing was important. He sends me money. He paid my hospital bills and for my therapy. I still haven't seen him, though. I don't think I ever will."

Hiromi's face was pressed into Kai's throat and his fingers were woven in her hair. For a while, they were still .

* * *

All right, so, note... It's been a long time since I last updated because every time I look at this chapter and this story in general I'm like, "ugh, what a disaster." I have no inspiration for this story. To be honest, I don't like it and I'm finishing it because I've come too far to abandon it now. I started this story years ago and have been following the plot I developed at that time, but since then I've become a much better writer. It really just needs to be completely rewritten and honestly I'm not particularly interested in rewriting it at the moment (which seems really crappy of me, but who knows... maybe a really long oneshot later...?). As of now, HAYDO is sort of a disaster... like, this chapter where I just tie up all the loose strings all at ONCE filler filler filler... but, yeah, to fix it I'd have to rewrite the whole thing and then there's no telling how infrequently I would update. So...

Essentially: I am going to finish this story, but it's not going to be amazing.

Also: two chapters to go!

Thanks to everyone that's stuck with me through HAYDO so far and lots of love to the reviewers for the last chapter: **Distant Storm, Mahwish1, Dead-bY-n0w, Anshu, **and** love-sunny88. **_You all are the reason this story has come so far and the reason it will be completed. _

__I apologize again for the delay.

Please review!

~Moonlight Serenity


	18. Oh, Clouds of Time Seem to Rain on

Moonlight Serenity is not affiliated with nor does she own Beyblade or the Offspring.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen – Oh, Clouds of Time Seem to Rain on Innocence Left Behind

* * *

Hiromi was shaking by the time she finished speaking. It had all rushed out of her despite her trepidation and the strange, nervous energy remained even when her testimony was finished. She wrung her hands uncomfortably and waited as the parole officer scrawled down a few more notes on his notepad. Over the course of the hour he had listened as she struggled through her wearisome tale and asked several difficult questions, but Hiromi managed to press on despite the demanding nature of the task.

"All right," the man finally said after a few minutes of silence. "I have your statement and testimony to be further reviewed. You're free to go."

She nodded at the dismissal and rose silently from the cushioned chair. When she was almost to the door the man spoke again.

"I'm not supposed to say anything," he began cautiously, "but I think you deserve to know. The information you've given be should be enough to keep your mother from being released for parole."

Hiromi nodded again. She was grateful, but she had said so much in the last hour that she didn't feel like she had any words left. She left as quietly as she had entered and closed the door firmly behind her. The first thing she saw when she looked up was Hiwatari Kai. He was leaning on the wall directly across from the doorway. He was radiating calmness, but when he looked up at her she could see a smatter of concern reflected in his amethyst eyes.

"Hey," she greeted lamely. It was a soft sound and the first thing she had said in more than ten minutes.

"Kinomiya and the others are waiting with the car," he informed her. A tiny, hesitant smile pulled at the corner of her lips. It was a little over a month ago, a few days after she had talked to Kai, that she finally confessed to the boys, too. They had already known that the story wouldn't be pleasant, but they listened patiently and had been supporting her ever since. She had told the guys that they didn't need to come today, but they had been insistent and made themselves available despite their busy schedules. She wondered if Kai was worried that all of the attention would overwhelm her and had made them wait outside. He gestured the opposite direction, "We can walk back if you want."

"I'm fine to meet the guys," she answered. "It's not often we have an entire day free together." The pair started to make their way through the building in order to exit. Kai arrived at the door first and held it open for her. A nice, warm breeze wafted through the open doorway. It had been a dreary, rainy morning, but at some point during the time she had been inside with the parole officer it must have cleared up. Presently, it was clear, bright, and sunny.

From their position at the top of the stairs, Hiromi could see the team gathered around Tyson's car. Max waved when they spotted her. She waved back. Kai observed the exchange quietly. He looked from the blonde American back to the Japanese girl on his right. There was a question sitting on the tip of his tongue – one that had been there for the entirety of the ordeal.

"Are you okay?" he asked finally.

"Yeah," she told him honestly, "I think I am."

* * *

So, yeah, short chapter. But the good news is this is the last chapter (anticlimactic, huh? but I remind you again of my AN at the end of the last chapter... which is essentially that I don't like HAYDO and it is only being completed because it's come too far to be abandoned now and it'd be lame(r) if I just left it). All that's left is the epilogue - and it will probably be very fluffy.

Thanks to **DeAd-bY-n0w** for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks also to** Pure Song** for reviewing chapter nine. You guys rock.

Please review!

AJ


End file.
